


In which there is peppermint tea

by lozinja



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dessert ruins Bilbo's plans for filthy anniversary sex. Thankfully, he's able to make up for it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://iamthetwickster.tumblr.com/post/106507269341/tonystarks-dont-imagine-your-otp-slow-dancing) Tumblr post. Because of course Thorin has danced Bilbo around their lounge room in their socks, the big ol’ romantic. Enjoy ☺

“Oh God, why did you let me keep eating?” Bilbo groaned as he and Thorin stumbled through the doorway of their home. Thorin chuckled and guided Bilbo down the hallway.

“I told you not to eat the rest of dessert if you were already full.”

“It was apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream!” Bilbo turned to Thorin, looking scandalised. “You can’t just leave apple pie unfinished! I’m sure that it’s a criminal offence!”

“We’ll ask Dwalin next time we see him, shall we?”

They reached the lounge room and Bilbo flopped down on the couch, groaning and clutching his stomach. “Oh god, I’m not going to be able to move for the next six years.” 

Thorn knelt down in front of Bilbo and undid his shoes, moving Bilbo’s socked feet up onto the lounge so he could sprawl more comfortably.

“Did you want me to make you some peppermint tea?”

“Oh yes, please. Then I might be able to sleep tonight.” Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo on the forehead on his way out of the room. 

Bilbo let his head fall against the arm of the couch with a groan. He felt like he was going to burst! Thorin, in an uncharacteristically romantic display had announced that he was taking Bilbo out to dinner for their anniversary. He’d then proceeded to wine and dine his husband, opening doors and pushing in chairs and making sure that Bilbo’s wine glass was topped up all night. Half way through the dinner, Bilbo decided that he was going to have to repay Thorin with a round of spectacularly filthy sex when they got home. He’d been looking forward to it, sketching out the run of events throughout their mains… and then dessert came along. Bilbo was already feeling full from the previous courses, and Thorin insisted on dessert. The sneaky bugger had done his research and had found that the restaurant served a particularly good apple pie. But not just any apple pie- apple pie with vanilla bean ice cream made from scratch in the restaurant’s kitchens. And how was Bilbo supposed to turn that down?

He was regretting that decision now though. He was on the verge of being uncomfortably full, and all he wanted to do was sleep off the impending food coma. No athletic sex for him tonight.

Bilbo sighed pitifully as Thorn walked back into the living room with a tea tray.

“I’ve made up a pot of that new blend Ori gave us.” he said, pouring the steaming tea into their cups. “It’s peppermint, spearmint and lemon verbena. It should appeal to your sweet tooth.” Thorin handed a cup to Bilbo, who took it gratefully. He took a careful sip and sighed in satisfaction. Thorin was right- the sweetness of the spearmint paired beautifully with the sharpness of the peppermint and the tang of the lemon verbena. 

“Ooh that’s lovely. We must try this iced in summer.”

They sat drinking their tea until Thorin broke the comfortable silence.

“How are you feeling now?”

Bilbo scowled. “I’m so full I can’t move.”

Thorin smiled. “And is that a problem?”

“Yes! You went to all that trouble organising dinner and it was all lovely and romantic and I had these big plans to bring you back here and have really filthy sex with you. Instead I ate too much and won’t be good for even a blowjob tonight.”

Thorin was clearly trying not to laugh. Bilbo’s scowl deepened 

“Don’t laugh at me, mister. Feel sorry that you’re missing out on sex so thorough that you wouldn’t have been able to get up for a week. I was going to ruin you.”

Thorin nodded seriously. “I’m thoroughly saddened by the lack of sex I’ll be getting tonight.” He put down his cup and took Bilbo’s out of his hand, placing them both back on the tray with the teapot.

“How about instead we go to bed now, and we can have all the filthy sex tomorrow morning?”

Bilbo reluctantly smiled. “I suppose that works.”

“Good, now come here.”

Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and pulled him off the lounge and into his body. Bilbo tucked his nose into Thorin’s shoulder and the comforting scent of mint and worn leather and home. 

Thorin’s hands came to rest on the small of Bilbo’s back, and they stood for several long moments, enjoying the closeness. 

Thorin began humming quietly under his breath, swaying the two of them back and forth. Bilbo let himself be gently rocked, not really paying attention to what Thorin was humming, until a change of key made him lift his head to quirk an eyebrow at Thorin.

“Are you slow dancing us to our song?” 

Thorin didn’t bother to reply, but kept humming and shuffling them around in a rough circle. Bilbo smiled and rested his head back against Thorin’s shoulder. His husband was such a sappy loser. 

 

When they finally made it into their bedroom, Bilbo let Thorin undress him, trading warm kisses as articles of clothing fluttered to the floor. When they were both nude, Thorin pulled the covers away from the bed for Bilbo to scoot under. As he wriggled himself down, he became aware of how warm the bottom of the bed was, his toes eventually touching a now lukewarm water bottle.

“You put a water bottle in the bed for me?” Bilbo gaped at Thorin. Thorin’s ears pinked up as he walked to his own side of the bed. 

You’re always complaining about how you can never get your toes warm at this time of the year. And I put it in there for purely selfish reasons. I won’t be woken up by your icy feet trying to warm themselves on my shins in the middle of the night.” 

As soon as Thorin was within reach, Bilbo drew him into a hug, kissing down the strong lines of his brows, nose and jaw.

“Thank you” he murmured with all the intimacy and warmth that five years of loving his ridiculous man had created. 

Thorin caught Bilbo’s lips in a kiss achingly sweet in its tenderness. “You’re welcome.” He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bilbo’s.

“Thank you for dinner. It was lovely. And for putting a hot water bottle in the bed to warm my stupid toes, you're so good to me.” Bilbo said, wiggling down the bed to press his nose comfortably in the divot between Thorin’s collarbones. 

Thorin’s hand came up to comb through Bilbo’s hair. “Of course I’m good to you. I love you.”

And well, how was Bilbo to argue with that? 

He pressed a kiss to Thorin’s neck. “I love you too. Now get to sleep. You need to rest up for all the sex we’re going to be having tomorrow.”

“Yes sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo delivers on the promised morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, I'm so sorry this took so long! Thorin's been stubborn and refused to prep his husband, much to the consternation of everyone involved. I've finally been able to get him to cooperate, though. Hopefully it's been worth the wait!

Bilbo was pretty bloody pleased with himself. 

He’d managed to wake up before Thorin (yes! Before Thorin! On a weekend!) and to wriggle himself out of Thorin’s embrace to sneak into the bathroom to prep himself before easing back into bed without waking the other man. Thorin’s body had even been kind enough to provide Bilbo with an early morning erection to play with. So it was with a fair amount of smugness that Bilbo settled himself between Thorin’s thighs and mouthed at the head of his cock. 

Thorin’s skin was sleep warm, and Bilbo took a some to enjoy the scent of him, before turning to is work in earnest. He took his time, working his way down the length of Thorin’s cock, luxuriating in the feel of all that lovely silky hot skin under his tongue, the flex of Thorin’s abdomen under his fingers, the slow unconscious twitching of his hips. 

By the time Bilbo has worked himself down as far as he was able, Thorin was beginning to stir above him, his head shifting restlessly on his pillow, sounds of pleasure barely vocalised as a rumble deep in his chest. 

Bilbo repositioned himself, settling lower so that he was able to take in Thorin’s face. He took Thorin’s balls in his hand, rolling them gently on his palm and smirked to himself as Thorin’s eyelashes began to flutter again his cheeks. Lazy morning blowjobs always drove Thorin wild. Thorin was going to plough him through the bed when he woke up. The thought made his hip jerk forward, driving his erection into the bed below him. It was going to be _glorious_.

When Thorin finally opened his eyes, Bilbo laved the length of Thorin’s cock thoroughly one last time before he made his way up the bed and rested comfortably on Thorin’s lap. 

“Good morning” he murmured, leaning down and brushing a feather light kiss again Thorin’s lips. 

 

Thorin kissed back, only half awake, but completely onboard with Bilbo’s choice of wake up call. When he’d promised make up sex the night before, Thorin was expecting for it to happen late morning after Bilbo finally woke up. He wasn’t expecting Bilbo to wake up before him, and he certainly wasn't expecting to be woken up with his husband’s spectacular tongue pressed up against his cock. 

With the ease that his size afforded him, Thorin rolled them both and settled down on top of Bilbo, forearms bracketing Bilbo’s shoulders and their hips snugging together. The look of breathless delight on Bilbo’s face made losing as he’d flipped them the blankets well worth the move. 

“Good morning yourself.” 

The kiss they shared had none of the sweetness of those from last night. It deepened quickly into something dark and filthy, all slick tongues and teeth. They broke away, panting against each other’s lips.

“What do you want?” Thorin murmured, grinding his hips against Bilbo’s.

Bilbo gasped, head tipping back against the pillows. “I need you in me. As hard as you can go.”

Thorin grinned down at his lover “I think I can do that for you.”

Thorin caught Bilbo’s lips in a kiss again as he reached out with his right hand, scrambling blindly on the bedside table for the ever present bottle of lube. He hummed in triumph when he finally found it and flipped the lid open. With slick fingers, Thorin made is leisurely way down Bilbo’s body to press again his entrance.

He looked sharply at Bilbo when two fingers slipped in easily. “Did you go prep yourself?” 

Bilbo gave him a pleased grin, which faltered when Thorin pressed down ruthlessly on his prostate. Throin pulled himself back slightly to watch as he pressed a third finger into Bilbo, then leant forward to husk in his ear,

“You’re so good for me Bilbo. Stretched yourself out beautifully for me. Did you want me to sink straight in? Just flip you over and fuck you into the mattress?” Thorin’s fingers were relentless, moving slick swift and brushing past Bilbo’s prostate without any real pressure.

Thorin took a second to pour more lube tot where he was stretching out Bilbo pink and obscene. “Do you think you can take another finger?” 

Bilbo’s breath came in gaspy little pants, but he nodded and jerked his hips up, pressing the three fingers already inside him further in. Thorin gritted his teeth against the clench of muscle around his fingers and tried desperately not think about how that spectacular pressure felt around his cock. 

Thorin pressed a kiss to the side of Bilbo’s panting mouth, then watched as he slowly eased a fourth finger inside his husband. He paused for long sticky moments while they both caught their breath, gasping in the lust rich air. Thorin slowly curled his fingers up to press at that wonderful bundle of nerves.

And God, but Bilbo was gorgeous like this. Flushed and panting and fucking _begging_ for it. Thorin grinned savagely and _twisted_ his fingers within that clutching heat, punching a sound of Bilbo that wasn’t quite human. Bilbo scrabbled blindly against the sweat damp expanse of Thorin’s shoulders and his thighs hiking themselves up Thorin’s torso, his vocabulary reduced to “Thorin” and “fuck” and “ _please_ ”. 

Thorin pulled his fingers out, ignoring Bilbo’s whine at the sudden loss.

“Hands and knees.”

Bilbo scrambled to reply, his breath coming in satisfying pants and the flush of arousal now along the back of his neck. Thorin took is time lubing himself up, his hand languid on his cock as he took in sweat gleaming lines of his husband, heaving with want and trembling with barely reigned patience. He flattened himself against Bilbo and sunk in with one steady press.

Fuck, he really wasn’t going to be able to last long. 

Thorin wasted no time setting a brutal pace. His hips snapped into Bilbo and Thorin curled himself over his lover’s back, biting into the vulnerable skin at Bilbo’s nape. His tempo quickly rose to the unforgiving pace that Bilbo had asked for, cock drilling into Bilbo relentlessly. Bilbo’s breath was coming in shuddery gasps against the pillow his elbows dug into the mattress below to drive himself back onto Thorin’s cock

With each thrust, Thorin could feel himself spiralling closer and closer to orgasm, his vision whiting out at the edges as the agonising pleasure began to take over. Bilbo’s hole clenched around Thorin when a well place thrust hit his prostate and _Jesus_. Thorin’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came trembling and gasping against Bilbo. 

Before Bilbo had time to complain about Thorin stopping, he’d pulled Bilbo bodily off his cock and planted him on the bed, arse in the air. Thorin parted Bilbo’s arse cheeks and took a moment to admire the sight- the foam of lube, the plush pink skin, the pulsing hole- before leaning down and licking into Bilbo with the kind enthusiasm that comes after a particularly good orgasm. 

He felt a curl of primal satisfaction in his chest at the moan that Bilbo made, and pressed a finger in along with his questing tongue, the calloused pad pressing ruthlessly against Bilbo’s prostate. 

“Thorin!”

Bilbo’s back arched as his orgasm finally took him. Thorin licked him through it, selfishly chasing the taste of Bilbo and lube and his own come as Bilbo shook apart around him. Eventually the tremors of Bilbo’s body calmed and Bilbo reached behind him to weakly push Thorin’s tongue away. Thorin obeyed reluctantly and moved up the bed, gathering Bilbo to his chest, their sweaty skin sliding up against each other as he moved. 

They lay for several syrupy moments panting against each other. Thorin watched Bilbo slowly come back to himself through half lidded eyes, broad hand brushing Bilbo’s hair off his sweaty face. When Bilbo finally blinked his eyes open Thorin smiled down at him and kissed him lingeringly on the forehead. 

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Like I won’t be moving in the foreseeable future.”

Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo’s stated body closer to his. Bilbo settled his head on Thorin’s chest, sighing contentedly. 

“So do you think that that makes up for the lack of sex last night?” 

“I think you’ve got that covered, yeah.” Thorin could feel the satisfied smirk against his chest.

“Good. Now get some rest. We’re going to go for round two when we wake up.”

And how was Thorin to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-hDK76bIps) is the song I had in mind for Bilbo and Thorin's song. I grew up listening to my Dad play it, and it's always kind of represented masculine love to me. I have no idea if it's known outside of Australia though, so I thought I'd leave it out so it didn't throw anyone off.


End file.
